


In The Darkness, She Shines Bright

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historical fluff tbh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness, She Shines Bright

The silence that falls when the girl stops growling is filled with fear, until, at last, the man turns and hurries away. The girl’s hands unclench and she sighs, nodding at both Suzannah and Kate.

“I’ll leave you two alone…. Together.”

“No.”

She can’t tell which grabs her, although her back stiffens noticeably. It had grown dark around them and yet, somehow, she is unafraid. The woman releases her wrist when she turns, although she can tell from the fear bright in both women’s eyes they truly do not want to stay here alone.

She is smiling even as she moves back to them, teasing them a little.

“Afraid of a few… ghosts?”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Suzannah seems too proud to admit fear but Kate’s voice is not so bright and the girl sighs, moving to curl a friendly arm around her shoulders, allowing Suzannah closer before muttering.

“It’ll be fine… it’s one night.”

In the darkness, the girl’s surety shines bright.


End file.
